Nashoba
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia encounters a mysterious wolf while visiting the mountains with her siblings and Baileywick one day.


Nashoba

Summary: Sofia encounters a mysterious wolf while visiting the mountains with her siblings and Baileywick one day.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_! :)

A/N: "Nashoba" is a Native word meaning "wolf," so the translation here is quite literal. However, there's something magnificent to me about wolves. They're so mysterious and beautiful, yet so wild and unpredictable. And since Sofia can talk to any and all animals, why not give her a little insight into their world? ;) Also just for reference, Native symbolism points to wolves as signs of loyalty, understanding, and intelligence. In some tribes, seeing a wolf is a sign of good luck. :D Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!

*Story*

Sofia traversed across the terrain of one of the mountains outside of the kingdom, frowning in concern as her dress caught on a random twig. She gently pulled it loose and continued on her way.

It was growing a bit darker, and she was sure she was lost at this point. She, her siblings, and Baileywick had traveled up here for the evening to spend a much-needed night away from the daily hustle and bustle, replacing candle light with starlight and moonlight for a change. However, when she had indicated her interest in investigating a bit more of the mountain, the other three had opted out, preferring the light of the campfire to the uncertainty of the darkness.

The young princess lifted a lantern she'd thought to bring and stared around at the looming woods before her. "It's fine, Sofia," she told herself quietly as the wind blew past her, producing chills across her skin. "It's just the woods…the dark, creepy, mysterious woods. Nothing to be afraid of…I think."

A strange gleam in the distance caught her eye, and the princess froze in place. There weren't many times she felt fear, but being alone with uncertain surroundings and strange sights in the darkness pretty much kicked her senses into overdrive. Now that she considered her situation, she suddenly felt that she probably should have brought someone with her.

"What seems to be the trouble, little one?" a warm, gentle voice asked from the darkness, making the girl do a double take.

Sofia wasn't sure whose voice she was hearing or where it was coming from, but she felt inclined to respond… "I…I'm lost," she admitted softly. "I wandered away from my guardian and siblings to look around, and now I don't know my way back." She frowned curiously, finally summoning the courage to ask, "Who are you?"

The clouds slowly glided away from the moon, providing more light so that the princess could see a silver and white wolf walk into her view. She lowered her lantern and set it aside onto the ground, realizing the fire may startle him.

"I am called Nashoba," the wolf responded, his blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "I find it interesting that you are able to understand me. Most humans are incapable of understanding each other, much less me."

She nodded thoughtfully as she grasped her amulet. He had a point—and a very good one at that. "It's my amulet. It's magical and allows me to communicate with animals. I'm Sofia."

"Ah, the kind-hearted princess from Enchancia," Nashoba recollected with a knowing gaze.

"How do you…?"

"You'll find that there are many who know who you are, Princess. Word gets around when there's a young girl with a heart of gold trying to solve other peoples' problems to the best of her ability." He saw her smiling modestly and chuckled. "Now I wonder, with all that practice, can you help _yourself_?"

"You mean to get back?" she asked in confusion.

"I mean with your dilemma." He circled her once, his blue eyes connecting with hers. "I see it written on your face as clearly as if you were saying it aloud, Sofia. Others may not be as observant, but we wolves can see things quite clearly. You're deeply troubled about something, perhaps something that's occurred recently in your life."

Sofia sighed and lowered her head as he spoke.

"Whatever it is, young one, you must be brave and strong. Fear is a waste of energy, and once you conquer that, you can do anything you set your mind to." He sat, his tail curling around him as he observed the princess.

She laughed softly as she sat in front of the wolf. "Do you always give life advice, Nashoba?"

"Only when I deem it necessary," he replied kindly with a hint of a smile of his own. "Now, I hear you need to return to your family?"

"Oh, where is she?" Amber asked with an agitated sigh. She was pacing back and forth in front of the campfire that Baileywick had created, and her amber eyes were filled with obvious concern. "She's been gone for an hour. An _hour_ , Baileywick! What if she got kidnapped by pirates—?"

"In the _mountains_?" James interrupted with a smirk. "Really, Amber?"

"Pirates dock on land too, James! It's not outside the realm of possibility."

Baileywick gently grasped Amber's arm and pulled her down to sit next to him on the log by the fire. "I'm sure Sofia's fine, Amber," he said soothingly to calm her down. "You've seen for yourself that she's able to take care of herself. I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure she's probably just enjoying her time of peace and quiet." He glanced off to the side. "I know I have."

James laughed. "Not being around the noise of the castle makes you happy, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea…" The steward smiled.

Sofia peered through the trees and caught sight of a fire and three familiar silhouettes. "It's them," she announced in relief as she turned to her temporary guide. "Thank you, Nashoba. I don't know if I could have found them without you."

The wolf nodded. "Always retrace your steps if you're unsure of something," he responded airily. "And keep in mind that anything worth a great deal to you will always have a way of returning to you, even in manners that you least expect." He glanced up as he heard several howls in the distance. "That's my cue. If you ever get lost again, follow the moon. It will never steer you wrong."

The princess nodded and curtsied in appreciation. "Thank you." She turned and stepped out of the woods toward the campfire. "Hey, Nashoba?" She turned to speak to the wolf again before realizing he wasn't there anymore. "Huh." Shrugging, she turned back and walked toward the campfire.

" _Sofia_!"

"Whoa!" Sofia laughed as her sister embraced her tightly. "Nice to see you too, Amber."

"Where have you been?! Do you have any idea what time it is?! There are _bears_ in these woods! And probably thieves and rabid squirrels!"

Sofia smiled in amusement as James rolled his eyes and pried his twin from the girl. "I'm fine, Amber. I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I just got turned around, I guess."

Baileywick handed her a blanket. "It's all right, Princess Sofia. We're glad you're all right. We were just about to settle down for the evening and get some rest. We'll need to leave early tomorrow morning to head back to the castle."

"Okay." As the twins and the steward carried on setting up sleeping bags for the night, Sofia stared off toward the moon as she heard a distinct howl in the distance: one clear, commanding, and strangely familiar. She smiled in realization and wrapped the blanket around her. "Thanks again, Nashoba," she whispered.

Amid the darkness and on a precipice overlooking a cascading waterfall, bright blue eyes sparkled mysteriously in the moonlight. "Be well, Sofia," Nashoba muttered to himself before fading into the night.

The end


End file.
